


To End the Curse

by firelightfox



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Absent John Winchester, Angry Dean Winchester, Angst, Gen, Protective Dean Winchester, Sad John Winchester, Young Dean Winchester, Young Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 17:49:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12537696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firelightfox/pseuds/firelightfox
Summary: When 12 year old Sam is cursed and only death will release him, John will do what he must.





	To End the Curse

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or anything pertaining to the show. 
> 
> Special thanks to Kaya Ranson, for letting me bounce ideas off of you.
> 
> Apologies for not saying how the curse came about. I may add that at a later time.
> 
> Thank you for taking the time to read my work.
> 
> I am the queen of the run on sentence and my Grammer is atrocious . Please forgive me.

   John drove to the woodland church. Stepping out he looked around, Sam at his side. The church had been abandoned, long ago, but it was still beautiful.  Even in the darkness you could see the hints of gold and red leaves that the darkness had enshrouded.  
   John walked over to the edge of the pond and knelt down in front of his youngest son. "Come here, Sammy."  
"Yes, sir."   
The boy stood before him, not like a son, but like a soldier.  
    "God..I hope this works." John thought as he gazed at a child who he should have raised. He'd failed him and his brother over and over. He prayed that he wouldn't fail this time.  
John pulled Sam into an embrace, a hand wrapped around the boys back, and held his child's head against his shoulder.   
"Christo." Sam whispered into his father's ear.  
John broke down. He sobbed. His child thought he was a demon because of a hug. What had he done? Perhaps Sam was right. Maybe John was evil.  
"I love you, boy. I've always loved you."  He said as he plunged the knife into his youngest's chest. "It's okay, boy. It's okay...."  
He held tight as Sam stiffened in shock and pain. As he cried out his brother's name once, before going limp and still in John's arms.  
John gently laid Sam in the pond, the little boy's head resting on the pond's edge.   
The words of the other hunter repeated in John's mind. "The curse lasts until death. Kill him then bring him back. It's the only way...if it doesn't work., maybe it would be for the best."  
Tears steamed down John's face as he chanted the words that were supposed to bring his son back. To end the curse he had to kill, then resurrect his son.  
 The water lit up once and then the light flickered and died.  
"No..no..please...Don't take Sam from me too." John pleaded, falling to his knees.

Dean stopped at the top of the hill, blood running from a cut on his head. A light rain had started to fall, but not before he'd been able to track his father down.

He looked about. Everthing was silent, outside of the patter of the rain and the soft sound of someone sobbing. Dean quickly made his way toward the sound, then froze as his eyes fell upon the still form laying at the pond's edge, then to the man on his knees, in the mud.

"....You.....what did you do?" Dean whispered threateningly, his voice increasing in volume and breaking the silence. "What the hell did you do?!!!!"  
   
Dean ran to the water's edge. Fallen leaves and mud stuck to his jeans, as he knelt down and pulled his little brother's cold, wet body into his arms. He brushed wet hair from Sam's eyes and sobbed as he, desperately felt for a pulse.

"Sammy?...Sam..I'm here, buddy..It's okay..it's okay. Big brother is here. Open your eyes, Sammy."  He pleaded, looking up into the dark, cloudy sky, praying to God that this was all a nightmare. That he'd wake up and the kid he'd raised nearly by himself,  would be looking up at him, smiling and calling him a jerk.

He looked down at the still form in his arms, his finger grazing the fabric where the dagger had gone in,. The dagger that Dean had helped his father get. His sorrow turned to anger, as he gently set the child down, stood and stalked over the his weeping Father.

"Dean, I.." 

John never got to finish that sentence. Dean landed a single uppercut to his father's chin, sending John sprawling on his back.

"Why? Why didn't you tell me?! Why didn't you let me come with you?!" Dean roared. "Was this a cure or some twisted act of mercy?!"

John stood up, wiping his bloody chin on his sleeve and placed a hand on Dean's shoulder. "It just didn't work, Dean. The resurrection spell didn't work....."

Dean knocked the hand away. "Was he scared? Did he...did he know what you were going to do?  Did..he...suffer, you son of a bitch?!"

Dean took another swing, John dodged it, allowing Dean to stumble past him. His eldest aimed another punch and John ducked under it  and pulled him into a hug, holding him tightly.   
"I had to try, Dean. I had to. I knew you wouldn't let me try, if you knew what I had to do. .Even if it was just temporary." He sobbed into his son's ear.

Dean cried, gripping his Father's leather jacket in his fists, as he gazed back at Sam's body. "Sam..."

The skies had begun to clear and the moon illuminated the churchyard. The pond, suddenly, seemed to take on an eery glow as the light of the moon rippled across it's surface.

Dean shoved away from his father and grabbed his brother's limp body. He jumped into the pond with Sam, ignoring the bite of the icy water.  Filled with hope Dean submerged his little brother's body, watching as the light  seemed to seep into it.  
 Dean felt movement from the child in his arms and pulled him from the water. He held the gasping, coughing child close and kissed him on the top of the head. Thanking whoever had listened to his prayer.

"Sammy!  It's okay."  Dean told him, pulling him back to look at his face, tears of sadness now those of happiness.

"What happened?" Sam sputtered.

John got to his feet and watched his sons, relieved that for once he'd done something right.

He turned and left them there, heading back to the impala. He didn't know how to face his son after what he'd done. So John Winchester did what he did best, leaving Dean to sort things out.


End file.
